


The Nature of Our Relationship

by RowanSparrow



Series: Star Wars: The Clone Wars Mini-Fic Collections [8]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: After spending the majority of the war pretending to be in a secret relationship, the truth about Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala comes out.





	The Nature of Our Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a giveaway prize for my tumblr @rowansparrow-writing. Give me a follow or just come say hi!

In truth, the plan had worked out far better than Anakin or Padme had really ever dreamed of.

Granted, it started as a joke, something to give the Senators and Jedi something to sweat over. Though, the longer the charade went on, Anakin actually found it to be rather _useful_ , especially for Padme.

It had begun when they were together on Naboo. They had grown close while hiding out together, and Anakin Skywalker had found himself developing something more – and yet, something less – than just a puppy-love crush on the Senator. He found her intelligent, witty, and frankly, remarkable. And Senator Padme Amidala, on the other hand, found him to be engaging, smart, and quick-witted, far different than the boy she’d come to know on Tattooine.

Perhaps Anakin had loved her once, yes, but the appeal of a close friendship won out in the end, and even once they’d left Naboo, Anakin found his easy conversations with her something to look forward to, and in a much more real sense, someone he could talk to without having to worry about protocol or what the Jedi may think.

Naturally, however, this had some complications to it as well.

It only took a mere few weeks before the Senators began to whisper about the not-so-secret meetings between the Senator and Jedi Knight, and only _hours_ after that before they reached the ears of the Jedi Council.

In truth, Anakin didn’t mind the rumors all that much. The Jedi Council already didn’t think very highly of him, and frankly, he found it _hilarious_ to watch Mace Windu’s brow furrow and lip curl every time he so much as mentioned Padme Amidala in his presence. As for Padme, the rumors were doing her well. She’d managed to avoid quite a few unsavory encounters with power-hungry politicians due to her “Fiancé”, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Throughout the war, Padme and Anakin had kept up this charade, reaping the mutual benefits they had for one another as well as thriving off their friendship, and when the war finally did come to an end at the exposure of Chancellor Palpatine, and his subsequent execution, Padme and Anakin had finally come clean.

Which is how Anakin Skywalker ended up in his quarters, trying to keep a straight face as his master let him have it, red-faced and sputtering as he paced back and forth in front of his pupil.

“You absolute – you _allowed_ me to believe – you intentionally led _me, and_ the other Jedi Councilors, not to mention your _own men_ – the absolute _audacity_ \--.” Obi-Wan was _fuming,_ though he seemed less actually angry at Anakin and more angry that he didn’t _realize the truth._

“I never broke the Code.” Anakin reminded his master. “I just… allowed everyone to believe whatever they wanted to believe. And it worked out fine in the end, Senator Amidala was able to be more effective as a politician without all those _sleemos_ chasing after her, and you’ve even told me before I’ve seemed more at peace since I’ve been around her!”

“Yes, but that doesn’t change the fact --.” Obi-Wan made a non-committal irritated sound in the back of his throat. “Your men had _bets_ , Anakin! _Bets_!”

“Did I win?” Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan bristled.

“You’re being far too cavalier about this.” He muttered, frustrated. A soft knock on the door outside of Anakin’s quarters, and Rex’s voice echoed through the comm speaker.

“General Skywalker, sir. A word?”

Anakin could feel a shred of tension weave through the Force, echoing off Rex, and he narrowed his eyes. That could only mean trouble.

“Come in, Rex.” He called, turning back to Obi-Wan. “If you’ll excuse me, master, I need to have a discussion with my Captain, it seems.”

Captain Rex entered the room, his helmet tucked respectfully under one arm. If Anakin didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought the trooper looked concerned, even _nervous._

“Very well.” Obi-Wan nodded, rubbing his temples tiredly. “We will be continuing this conversation later, Anakin.”

Anakin waved him out the door, turning his full attention onto Rex. “What seems to be the problem Rex? Trouble?”

“No, no trouble sir.” Rex replied, swallowing softly. “I just wanted -.” He cleared his throat softly, shifting his stance. “I just wondered… are the rumors true, sir?” he flushed slightly, embarrassed. “The rumors regarding… you and Senator Amidala?”

“Well, Captain,” Anakin teased, smirking lightly. “I never would’ve guessed you’d be one to participate in the GAR rumor mill.”

Rex’s flush became slightly more pronounced, and he cleared his throat, straightening up more rigidly. “You’re absolutely right sir, it was none of my concern. I had no business asking, sir.” He nodded firmly, about facing and heading towards the door.

“Whoa, wait a second Rex!” Anakin called, his voice light as he chuckled. “You don’t need to run out so quickly.”

He waited for Rex to turn back around, and he continued. “Senator Amidala and I are not romantically involved, Rex. It was just a rumor.”

“Oh.” Rex answered quietly, nodding slightly. Anakin felt something – relief? – coarse through the Force. “I see. Thank you, sir.” Rex nodded again, a little too quickly.

“Why?” Anakin questioned, feeling the tension in the air thicken. “Is something on your mind, Captain?”

Rex hesitated slightly, the arm holding his helmet shifting uncomfortably. “I…” He began anxiously, swallowing his nerves and straightening up. “I find myself unable to deny a certain – a certain attraction toward you, General.” He admitted, forcing his voice to stay professional and level. “It’s something I’ve felt for quite some time now, and I’m unable to ignore it any longer. I don’t expect these feelings to be reciprocated, and I assure you the nature of our relationship will remain strictly professional. I just find it increasingly difficult to keep this from you, sir. It’s something I thought you ought to know.”

A silence hung in the air between them for a moment, and Rex nodded once. “That’s all I needed, sir.” He added. “Apologies for interrupting your meeting with General Kenobi.”

Anakin was bewildered, and barely found his voice in time to stop Rex from walking out of the room again. “Rex.” He called lightly, crossing the room to meet him by the door. He stopped once he’d stepped into Rex’s personal space, looking at him closely. “What if I was interested in the nature of our relationship changing?” He asked quietly. “If that was something I wanted?”

Rex paused, blinking once at Anakin and swallowing roughly, nodding almost imperceptibly. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that, sir.”

With a small smile, Anakin closed the distance between them, pressing his lips tentatively against Rex’s own, savoring in the surprisingly soft feel. The kiss only lasted a moment, maybe longer, before Anakin pulled away, clearing his throat softly.

“As you were, soldier.” He murmured, stepping back. Rex straightened up, a soft blush coloring his cheeks, but he was smiling slightly.

“Thank you, sir.”

Anakin waved him off, shaking his head. “Call me Anakin, Rex. The war’s over now, and you more than deserve that right.”

Rex’s smile broadened a touch, and he tried it out. “Very well, sir – _Anakin_.”

He lingered in the doorway for a moment, finally turning to leave, and this time Anakin let him go.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rumour Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282706) by [Lady_Lombax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lombax/pseuds/Lady_Lombax)




End file.
